He's Back, Finally
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: So, this is a story of Maddian. Maybe a little of Shom. ADOPTED BY: Emily Sweetine
1. Learning is Vital for Life

**_Hey Guys, I'm recently obsessed with an TV series called: Wolfblood. If you haven't seen it, you'll like it. Anyway I'm going to write a Maddian Story. Because I love them more than Percabeth. Yah you heard me right, but just in case, go back and read that sentence. Anyway here it is._**

* * *

><p>Maddy's POV<p>

I sat on my bed, my heart was twisting with pain. Every single molecule felt like it was going to explode. It had been a week since Rhydian had left, and I wish with all of my heart, he was back. I laid my head on my pillow, and let out a sad sob. My Mam cam into the room," Everything okay pet?" She asked, I shook my head. Her face twisted into a frown," Where does it hurt?" She asked, again. I let out another sob," Rhydian." Her face let out a glare and I raised and eyebrow. She whipped my tears away and got up and left.

Emma's POV

When she said Rhydian, I knew my hypothesis was right. Rhydian was her soul mate, and he left her. No doubt right now he was having the same pain. I walked into the kitchen," Dan, I need to talk to you." I said sternly. He tilted his head but answered," What about?" "Rhydian and Maddy." His face quickly turned into a frown," Whats happening?" I shook my head," Rhydian is Maddy's soul mate, to be true, wolf mate." His face contorted with anger," I'm going to kil him." He said," Don't the connection has already happened. He gazed down but nodded," He better protect her, if he ever comes back." He said. I bit my lip," Thats the problem, you know what happens if they don't back together in a month." His eyes turned yellow," We need to get him back here." I nodded, grabbed my coat and left.

Rhydian's POV

I sat down at the bottom of a tree, feeling like I was going to explode, the only thing that was weird is that it was a no moon today. I was a bit worried about my health. But there was one thing I just couldn't stop thinking about,' Maddy's ' I thought. She was always there for me, I sat there deep in thought when I heard a russel in the bushes. I let my head snap in attention when Ceri walked out," Why are you not sleeping Pup?" She asked worried. I groaned," I feel like I'm going to explode." I said, she bit her lip," Did you fall in love with anyone well at Stoneybridge?" She asked, I thought about it but a word came into my mind,' Maddy ' I thought. Ceri looked at me with interest," You can tell me Pup." I nodded and spoke," I- I fell in love with-" I stopped, but Ceri ushered my on," Maddy." I said, expecting to be yelled at but instead she patted my arm," The past is in the past." She left and keep heard another crack, I just rested my head on the tree. Maddy's parent rushed out into the clearing," Your coming with us." They said," What!? WHY?" I asked, I heard N muttered around," Your bound is the strongest I've ever seen." They dragged my away, and I just let them, knowing they where dragging me to Maddy.

Maddy's POV

My head was spinning, but getting better slowly. I sniffed and walked downstairs, when I couldn't find my parents I walked back to my room, bawling. I heard the doorbell and rushed downstairs, opening the door, I saw Shannon," Hey Shan." I sniffled," Awww, what's wrong Maddy?" She asked," I- I feel like I'm going to explode." I said. She patted my arm and smiled," Is this about Rhydian." I signed, not really knowing what to do I spoke," I I don't know, I've felt crappy since he left." She nodded. I signed, my lips shivered and I broke into a sob. That's when I heard the door open.

Rhydian's POV

I was raced back to the Smith's house, when I got close I heard Maddy's heartbreaking cry. I whispered and raced faster towards the house, my heart becoming more over-joyed with every step towards the house. I ran to Maddy, snaking my arms around her slender, heaving frame. She looked up, her eyes glinting from crying," You came back." She whispered," For truth, Your parents dragged me back." I said and noticed Shan," Hello Shan" she nodded and looked away," I'm going home." She said, walking out the door. Just as Maddy's parents came running in, panting," Alright, I want an explanation." I said, helping Maddy off the floor.

" Well," Emma started," You two have the strongest bound I've ever seen." We tilted our heads," By that, What do you mean?" I asked. " You two, are Wolf Mates." She said and our jaws dropped to the floor." What do you mean, where just friends?" I said," You two, have formed a bound like no other." She said, pursing her lips. I frowned," Then why did you drag me here?" I asked," Because if Wolf Mates aren't together for a month, they both die." She explained. We nodded and looked away from each other. " So, Rhydian, are you starting school tomorrow?" I asked, he shrugged," I guess."

* The Next Day*

Maddy's POV

I ran through the woods, my hair blowing back into the wind. I let out a cry of joy, I hadn't been here since Rhydian left. We stopped at the broken hole and went in, one by one. We raced across the field and into the very surprised "Ks"," Rhydian, you came back?" They asked. He nodded but breezed past them, over to me as we walked into the school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, How Was That?<em>**


	2. Learn: School is a Jerk

**_You guys are incredibly supportive, and I love that. I'm probably going to update every other day, mk?_**

* * *

><p>Maddy's POV<p>

I walked with Rhydian, bumping into him sometimes. Most people stared, it wasn't because of his hair, no, we cut that. Then what was wrong? I looked at Rhydian and he looked at me," Why is everyone looking at us?" I asked. He just shrugged and looked away.

Shannon came bounding up," Hello Maddy!" She turned to Rhydian but just looked back at me," So, What happened after I left?" I looked at her," None of your business." I snapped. I looked away then back to Rhydian, to find the 'Ks' flirting with him," Oi, Back Off." I said to the 'Ks' and dragged Rhydian to class.

When I got to class, everyone was looking at Rhydian and I weirdly. I just shook my head and walked to my seat. People whispered around, I lifted up my hair over my ear and listened," Did you hear what she yelled to the 'Ks' this morning?" A girl with red hair whispered. I just shook my head and listened to Mr. Jeffries lesson.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about us. I breezed past everyone and dragged Rhydian home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry That was so short! I'm to busy but, sometime during the week a full fledged chapter will come out.<strong>_


End file.
